El primer amor
by Nagi w
Summary: Él se va a ir a Italia y va a dejar muchas cosas atras, pero lo que mas le apena es dejar de ver a la chica que, aunque no lo reconozca, le gusta


**Aquí vuelvo con una historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba incomunicada en el pueblo. La verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con la historia asique espero que os guste. Dudé de si subirla toda de golpe o en dos capitulos pero al final decidí ponerla en dos capis. **

**Disclamer: lo de siempre mas o menos, la gente que sale en el fic son de Akira Amano menos Arashi y la niña que son mios.**

**Recuerdo, para quienes no hayan leido las fichas Vongola que Arashi es el hijo de Gokudera (según mi imaginación, ligeramente corrompida por Discendia, aunque a veces dudo de si he sido yo quien la a corrompido a ella)**

Cuando se dió cuenta de que volvía a pensar en ella se dió una paliza mental. A pesar de lo que le había dicho el primer y único adulto con el que habia hablado del tema, se negaba a aceptar que le gustara aquella marimacho. Había hecho una lista de todo lo que le sacaba de quicio de la niña pero tambien habia tenido que hacer otra, algo mas larga, de lo que le gustaba de ella.

Tambien había intentando alejarse de ella, no prestarla atención pero cuando la veía aparecer llena de tierra, por estar jugando a cualquier juego, con esa sonrisa que solo personas como el tio Tsuna podían esbozar y con aquellos moños a cada lado de su cabeza que siempre dejaban escapar algún mechón por los frenéticos movimientos de la chica entusiasta con el juego, pidiendole que jugara con ellos mientras él leía algún libro que no era de niños de su edad, no podía negarse a jugar fingiendo acceder a regañadientes y sólo porque, según él, estaba jugando Yoshi.

Pensando en todas aquellas cosas llegó con cierta pena a su casa. Ése había sido su último dia de clase no sólo porque habia acabado el curso, también porque ese dia se iba a vivir a Italia. No era que no hubiera estado antes en aquel pais, ni que no le gustase sus paisajes llenos de casas antiguas y gente agradable, pero no quería dejar atras a la gente que le importaba y mucho menos a ella aunque no lo reconociera. Por eso mismo ese dia en el cole no se había despedido de ella, su pequeño corazón de 7 años no soportaría verla despidiendose de él, quería que su último recuerdo fuera el de uno de sus momentos cotidianos. Subió a su habitación a por su mochila pero en lugar de una mochila había un peluche en forma de gato blanco y naranja que le había regalado su padre hacía tiempo y recordó que lo había dejado de lado por creerse mayor para animales de peluches. Al mirarlo una idea cruzó rapidamente su cabezita y lo cogió antes de salir de su habitación. Se encontró con su padre que estaba revisando que todo estubiera listo.

-Padre ¿dónde has dejado mi mochila?.

-Está en el coche y ¿qué haces con el peluche? ¿no eras muy mayor para peluches?.

-Lo soy padre, pero tengo algo pensado.

-Lo que digas. Sube al coche, jyuudaime y los demas nos estan esperando en el aeropuerto

Sin decir una palabra el niño entró en el coche. Durante todo el trayecto no paró de pensar en lo que iba a hacer y tuvo que reconocer que la chica esa tenía que gustarle mucho, tanto como para pensar en dejarle a su pequeño Namako a alguien que no fuese Yoshi.

Al llegar al aeropuerto vió que un grupo de gente los esperaba. Notó cómo le decían palabras que para él en ese momento no tenían sentido. Desoyendo todo lo que le decían buscó a la persona a la que quería ver. Le divisó hablando con su padre y aunque le habían enseñado que no se debe interrumpir a los mayores cuando hablan esto era importante para él, asique llegó a su lado y cogiendole de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarle para llevarle a un lugar algo mas apartado.

-Tio Tsuna quiero pedirte un favor.

-Claro, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-¿Re-recuerdas que te hablé de una chica? -con cada palabra su sonrojo era mas evidente. Cuando el mayor asintió, siguió- qui-quiero que le des a Namako.

-¿A Namako? Te encanta este muñeco es el que te regaló tu padre

-Por eso quiero que se lo des.

Con una sonrisa que le recordó a la chica su tio Tsuna cogió el peluche. Y Arashi fue a despedirse de toda la _famiglia._

**Bueno aquí llegó la primera parte. Según vea si a la gente le gusta o no subiré la segunda parte. **


End file.
